This relates to the field of integrated circuits and, in particular, to microelectromechanical system (MEMS) resonators in integrated circuits.
Microelectromechanical system (MEMS) resonators are solid elements whose mechanical vibrations are detected by sensor circuits. MEMS resonators may be used in heterodyne receiver architectures as mixer filters. Impedance matching the MEMS resonators with typical transmission lines in radio frequency (RF) circuits has been problematic, due to low values of electrostatic coupling between the MEMS oscillators and the sensor circuits. Attempts to increase the capacitance have reduced linearity and power capacity.